mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alfjarquin
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Pucca page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 00:51, 19 March 2012 Reply to your "epic fail trolling" Jarquin, do not you realize that if your troll me because Mugenfan says it, that means you like receive orders from someone else, like a mule. Also, UserTalk is for losers, real trolls are trolling people on YouTube. I hope that you reflections and think about what you do... BUT! If you want troll me, i will say this. "Whoever that troll last, troll better." Matydel42008 (talk) 03:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sincerely: Matías. Sprites Can you make me kermit sprites from the muppets?Please If you dont know who this is.This is Rapthemoney9 Rapthemonkey (talk) 22:48, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO Can you make Po from Kung Fu Panda sprites? Again,this is Rapthemonkey9 -Rapthemonkey9 Greetings From TIS2012 Hello there! What do you want? (Jarquin10) Hello from Pook! Hello sir! I'm sorry for interrupting you, but your sprites are rather good and animated. If you're free, could you please make me a standing stance sprite for Vicky? And also, you may check out my new stage, on my blog. Thanks in return. PookaMustard (talk) 23:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) can you make these sprites/Hello from AMB Hello Alfjarquin i saw your YouTube Comment on my old account. well anyways i was wondering can you make me some sprites cause i wanna make my very own MUGEN Character cause i never make one before EVER! so i was wondering can you make some White Mage, Dry Bones and Shadow Queen sprites i want White Mage MVC Styled Dry Bones SMVC2 Styled and Shadow Queen UMVC3 Styled and i want them to have 2 Supers and 2 Hypers Shun Goku Satsu's and FINSHERS (Just like MadOldCrow1105's) and Palettes and lastly 2 Hyper Portraits for both of their Hypers please cause i NEVER made a character before. -AngryMugenBirds Ok. i will make them, thanks to comment :) *Jarquin10 - November 12, 2012 is my picture ready for voting is my Picture Ready for the voting yet or you gonna give it to me this Sunday -AngryMugenBirds oh yes! find in your talk. *Jarquin10, november 18, 2012 Picture for Round 2 hey Jarquin10PA voting on Round 1 is over so Garfield Wins make a picture of him sleeping. Well anyways can you make the Round 2 Picture its Susan from (Monsters vs Aliens) vs The Incredible Terence (Angry Birds Space) if you don't know who Susan is type in Monsters Vs. Aliens Susan O.K. -AngryMugenBirds Apology Dear Jarquin, I apologize for my rudeness to you & Mugenfan6. Hey Jarquin If you are not too busy do think you can help me with making some sprites for my new W.I.P., Woody Woodpecker? *What's your name? (Jarquin10,-January 25, 2013)